The present invention relates to containers as well as to a method for readying a container for filling and to a method for manufacturing a container.
More particularly the present invention is especially directed to a twin-chamber container of the kind comprising an outer container with a valve mounted thereon, an inner collapsible container mounted in communication with the valve, whereby the outer and the inner containers define an intermediate chamber; in some aspects the invention is also directed to single chamber containers for a pressurized product.
Further, the invention relates to a method for preparing a twin-chamber container ready to be filled with a product and to a method for manufacturing a plastic container and further to a plastic container.